You Said It's Such A Life To Remember
by SoulxCyanide
Summary: 3 little music drabbles on CamxAsh. I've rated it M for language, I guess. If anyone'd like me to continue a specific story, Please tell  me in a review!  plus you get my eternal love for reviewing!


_Hello! Nice to see you're reading this!_

_Well, basically, I suck at writing short stories. So what better way to prove it that writing some?_

_So I set my Ipod to shuffle and wrote a story that I thought went with the song._

_If you listened to the songs during or beforehand (and listened to the lyrics) it would make a lot more sense. Unless it was tacky._

_These short drabbles are Based on Tale of Two Towns, with an Ash and Cam Pairing. Don't like it, don't read it, guys. Common sense is a good thing to have these days._

_I guess it's rated M for language._

_I do not own Harvest Moon._

_The piano knows something I don't know- Panic at The Disco:_

"If I grew a beard and rode away on a horse, what would you do?"  
>"What kind of beard?"<br>"A full-out lumberjack."  
>"I'd watch you ride off into the sunset while I pick flowers for your return."<br>The blonde laughed, loving the conversations with his best friend. They were near the waterfall, simply talking, while Lillian danced around behind them, obviously excited about the first hot summer day of the year. She danced like smoke, everywhere and nowhere, lithe yet inelegant.  
>Suddenly diving into the water, she gets both boys wet. The brunette jumps up.<br>"Hey! Lil! What the Hell! You got us wet!"  
>The girl's head bobs in the water. She laughs, her face reflecting on the clear water that resembled a sheet of glass.<br>"What are you gonna do about it?"  
>Cam stands up, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling him up as well. He sways somewhat at the contact, butterflies attacking his stomach. But then again, it could've also been the haze of the hot day.<br>"Well, I guess I'll just have to come in after you, then." The brunette laughs, peeling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes.  
>A blush rises to the blonde's cheeks as he realizes he's staring intently at his best friend's abs.<br>"Let's go, Poet-boy!" She teases, mischievousness dancing in her eyes.  
>The brunette once again takes the other's hand and pulls him to the water. The blonde then realises he's still fully clothed.<br>They jump off the edge, hands still intertwined.  
>They resurface, gasping for air, clutching each other for warmth; the water is freezing despite the hot day.<br>They soon realize, as they're trying to stay afloat with their hands grasping the other's clothing, that they're staring into each other's eyes. A light smile flickers on the brunette's face, and Ash, curious, realizes he's doing the same.  
>By that time, Lillian had pulled herself ashore, watching the sparks fly between the two boys. She laughs, something Ash always found melodic, like a soft melody from a piano.<br>Still staring into the brunette's emerald eyes, grasping the man's bare shoulders, listening to his friend's tinkling laugh from somewhere behind them, he thinks,  
><em>She knows something I don't.<em>

_Moth's wings- Passion Pit_

Right after he closes up the shop for the day, that's when he sees Ash. Running up the steps like a fucking madman, he skids to a halt to what would have been almost right beside him, if not for the counter blocking his way. He gives the blonde an amused look and continues putting flowers away in the cart behind the table.  
>They don't induce small talk; when something needs to be said, someone will say it.<br>"You're a great friend, you know?" It was Ash that spoke this time.  
>"Mhmm." He wraps another bouquet and places it in its according storage spot.<br>"So I hope you don't get mad when I say your flowers are wilted as shit."  
>A gust of wind blows through the town square, blowing crisp autumn leaves away to rest somewhere else for the time being.<br>The brunette sighs and looks to the sky, the clouds from this morning's rain drifting into the horizon.  
>He looks back at the blonde, a fire glimmering in his blue-grey eyes the likes of which he's never seen before.<br>"You're a bastard, you know that?"  
>The blonde rolls his eyes and laughs. "I just might be. But then again, so might you." He's begun to pick up on Cam's poetic way of speaking.<br>The brunette stiffens, eyes flashing. "I don't like talking about this, do you remember? I've said I take after my father. Let us please just leave it behind us."  
>The blonde adjusts his hat. "Never. For now, at least, but we'll come back to it later. Now stop being so defensive and let's go somewhere."<br>He takes the brunette by the hand and they walk to the Mountain Path. As they sit, staring into the stream, talking about anything that comes to mind, Ash lays back on the cold ground.  
>"What might you be doing?" The purple-clad boy asks. His head is tilted to the side, a subconscious move made when puzzled.<br>The blonde closes his eyes and sighs. "Enjoying life."  
>Cam looks at his friend and smiles. One of the blonde's eyes open to look at him. It seems to shimmer in the increasing twilight.<br>A flurry of movement and sound draws their attention and causes them to look up. All of a sudden, a flurry of moths burst forth from nowhere and everywhere, near filling the sky. His attention is completely focused on the convulsive, paroxysmal battering of the creatures' wings.  
>As the muted noise of flight recedes, the boys find themselves staring at a clear sky teeming with stars.<br>Ash, still laying, grabs the other's hand. The florist's head faces the sky, transfixed, when the touch seems to jolt him out of the seemingly alternate reality playing in his mind. The farmer pulls again on the boy's hand a bit, and says softly,  
>"Come lay with me on the ground."<br>___

_Walk On Water Or Drown- Mayday Parade_

It was when they were fifteen, sitting alone, at Ash's kitchen table, when there was a knock at the door.  
>Which was odd, because nobody knocked before they entered. Even when the Konohanians came, no one knocked.<br>So, curiously, Ash opened the door. It was his home, after all.  
>Two men were at the door, large and intimidating. The one closest to him spoke first.<br>"Good evening. We heard Cameron Collins was here. May we please speak with him?"  
>He nods silently, and wanders back into the kitchen, leaving the door open for them to enter.<br>"C..Cam? There's these two guys here, t-they want to talk to you…"  
>He glances up from the book he's reading. Looking at the men, recognition flashes in his eyes. He stands up quickly. "What… Have you… Why are you here?" Dread floods the brunettes face. "Oh god… Please don't tell me… Please don't… Please…"<br>"May we speak to Mr. Collins in private?" The second, slightly plumper man asks the blonde.  
>His eyes widen. "Of… Of course," He stammers, backing out of the kitchen. "Cam… I'll- I'll be in my room, okay?"<br>If the florist had heard him, his face showed no sign of recognition.  
>He almost couldn't bear to leave the room; the grief in his friend's eyes hurting him more than anything he's ever felt before.<br>He couldn't just sit in his room when he knew Cam was in so much pain. But then again, he couldn't very well stay. The men had asked for privacy, and he doesn't doubt the florist would like some as well, for now.  
>He paces the hall to his bedroom, listening as best he can to the hushed conversation in the kitchen.<br>He hears something about a father, and then… passing… and apologies, regrets, and deepest condolences.  
>He stops, dead in his tracks. <em>Wha-<em>  
>An anguished cry comes from the kitchen, followed by chair legs scraping, footsteps quickly dashing from the house, followed by the front door opening, but not closing.<br>He runs out from the hallway. "Cam?" He looks to where the men stand; they avoid his gaze and walk out, looking sombre.  
>He runs out of the house in the approaching twilight, looking around wildly for his best friend. He remembers when Cam ran away from Howard's care, once, to go live with his parents. It had been the worst six years of his life, and he and Cam had both admitted to it.<br>Cam was never one to deal with sadness in a good way, he remembers. When his mother had died, he had secluded himself, and later admitted to the blonde that he never ate and had begun cutting.  
><em>"But when you became my friend, the need to get rid of my feelings simply… Evaporated, Ash, and for the first time in my life since she passed, I felt like everything would maybe be okay again, that every cloud does have a silver lining."<em>  
>Where would he go? Ash thought, and then remembered the mountain path.<br>_"When I get overwhelmed, and if I just need to escape, I go to the waterfall. Right to the top. It's a beautiful view; I'll need to take you sometime."_  
>He's running before he even realizes it.<br>When he gets to the waterfall, he looks as high as he can, but he doesn't see his best friend. So he begins to climb.  
>Once he lifts himself over the ledge, he sees him, wearing nothing but his pants, standing over the waterfall. He inches closer to the edge, and takes a deep breath. He begins to take another step and-<br>_No. No no no no!_  
>He rushes to the edge, alarm from what his best friend's about to do overruling the caution from being so high up. He grabs the brunette by the waist and pulls him backwards, sending them both flying on their asses.<br>Green eyes look up, cloudy and hazy, at the blonde. His face is still oddly calm, though his eyes are red and tear tracks are evident on his cheeks, even in the moonlight. "A…Ash..?"  
>"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" The blonde screeches, causing the brunette to flinch backwards.<br>"I…I…" The brunette swallows, and clamps his eyes shut. "I can't do this. The pain… It's unbearable," He whispers.  
>He falls into the Farmer's body, weeping. His sobs rack his shirtless body.<br>The sight of his best friend breaking down like this causes him to wrap his arms around him, pressing his cheek into the boy's russet hair.  
>And still, the brunette howls into the night, while the blonde sits there, giving the boy nothing but the comfort of contact while he waits for the grief to recede.<br>And finally, it does, when the moon is at its highest, and life is at its quietest.  
>And all the blonde can manage to say is, "Don't ever do something so fucking stupid again, Cam, I don't care how broken your heart is."<br>The boy sniffles a bit, and lifts his head off Ash's tear-soaked shirt.  
>His voice is hoarse from crying, but ever-poetic. "You got here just in time to let me know I was worth saving," He wraps his arms around the blonde's neck. "If nothing more than for my heart."<br>The farmer hugs him back. "You're always too proud to do things with others, just because you've grown up independent, and that's where you fuck up."  
>"Heh. You're saying I'm too proud to breath, but always all too scared?"<br>"To say the things worth saying, yes."  
>A sigh. "Who knew that life would be this hard?"<br>The blonde lies down and the brunette rolls off of him.  
>A gasp. "Beautiful."<br>Masses of stars piled up in the sky, each more brilliant that the next; creating a landscape in the sky like no other.  
>"Have you ever tried counting stars?" The blonde asks, turning his head to look at his friend.<br>"All the time."  
>They lie like that, for what feels like forever, when the brunette stakes a deep breath and says, "My parents… I wonder if they can see them where they are."<br>"'Course they can… I bet they're watching them, too, right now."  
>The florist turns his head to look at the blonde, tears in his eyes.<br>"What's wrong, Cam?"  
>Cam had always loved being poetic. Even in his grief ridden mind, it kept him sane, kept him…whole.<br>"I just pray tomorrow brings no pain…"  
>The blonde grabs the other boy's hand. "As long as you're with me, it won't."<br>And, again, for the second time that night, Cam fell into pieces, but this time, with less grief than he had before.

_I rather like the last one, to be honest. Please review if you have the time, and if you'd like to see any of these stories continued, let me know!_

_xoSoul_


End file.
